


He Who Makes A Beast Out Of Himself (Becomes the King Of Hell)

by ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Alternate Universe - Angels & Demons, F/M, Hellhounds, Jealousy, M/M, Romance, Slaves, Torture, Unplanned Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-23
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-16 17:01:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1354963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier/pseuds/ObessedWithAdamWadeGontier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Matt sends his most loyal demon... & partner to guide three men back to hell, regardless they should go to Heaven. Wishing to please her lover Cole (with the aid of Johnny Christ) head to the mortal realm & mislead the three men. (Sorry bad at summaries x.x)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> Do not own Avenged Sevenfold or any one associated with them. I do however own at fictional characters that may appear later on in this story. Also, rating may change in future chapters

Cole's POV:

The antichrist helped me descend from Hell  
Yes, the devil himself helped me rise from the fiery pits of Hell to the land of the living  
I was never alive, I was born an angel of the lord  
But God had put me in a stupor  
He set me up for failure from the beginning  
The moment I was born & matured at the age of fifteen  
He gave me a task that he knew I would go against;  
Kill an innocent child  
I went against him  
And that was sin  
So here I am, one of his highest ranking archangel now rotting in Hell  
The devil though gave me a job no demon could deny  
He would allow me to go back to earth, a place I use to be sent to help guide souls to Heaven  
I'd find souls meant to go to Heaven, & trick them into following me

"You'll need this," he said.

M. Shadows was his name he preferred if you were his friend  
If not a friend but a servant, it was Lord, or Sir, or Master  
For I?  
It was Matt, his old name when he was alive  
A new devil was needed every thousand or so years  
Whoever was the most powerful, strong enough to overthrow the last Satan was permitted rule of Hell for the next thousand or more years  
I enjoyed Matt's reign of terror  
He knew what he was doing  
And he chose good demons to aid him in keeping order  
I took the collar, examining the fine gold  
Said collar was embroidered with ancient angelic scriptures for protection; prayers  
I was surprised it hadn't burned me upon touching it  
These scriptures were holy, not meant for the touch of the down right demonic  
Now that I was far from holy, I couldn't read the scriptures anymore  
Besides the scriptures, rubies & sapphires were embedded into it as well

"It is appears to be an angel's collar, but no it is not. Use your demon sight," Matt said with an edgy tone.

I did as told  
My brown eyes bleeding a neon blue  
The usual demon sight were orange yellow eyes  
But Matt knew my blood still coursed holy;  
Regardless my dark nature now  
The collar wasn't actual gold, it was black  
The sapphires weren't sapphires but really yellow jade  
But the rubies remained rubies, just giving off an eerie glow  
And the angelic scripture morphed to a language I've never seen before  
But I understood it like I understood English  
Perfectly 

Matt smiled, "It's the only of it's kind. A demonic collar disguised as an archangel's collar. Pretty good eh?"

I nodded in amazement & turned the odd metal in my hand  
It radiated with pure darkness

"And your trusting me with this?" I asked curiously.

I know he trusted me a lot  
So I couldn't phantom why I asked about a piece of metal

"Hun, I trust you with my life. Now you know your job, I want three souls in particular." He said, "I want Zachary Barker, aka Zacky Vengeance. Next, Brian Elwin Haner Jr, known as Synyster Gates- well ladies anyhow, but few guys as well. Finally, James Sullivan, he's known as the Reverend Tholomew Plague, or Rev for short."

I nodded without questioned  
But Matt knew me too well  
Which I did admire  
Most people who he knew real well ended up being used in some way  
Not me though

"I need them for their unique abilities. They will be very useful for the big picture." Matt explained, "Now listen dear, I trust you, I do. But I will be sending Christ with you, he will help you in persuading the trophies." He said gesturing to a hooded figure standing besides him & his throne.

I had no problem with Christ coming along  
He was a very worthy adversary  
Not to mention cunning & sneaking like I  
I would enjoy the company of Christ

"I much approve of Christ coming along. I have no problem with your decision Matthew." I said with a bow.

Matt hated his full name  
Said it sound too formal  
Too disciplined  
But I knew he loved the way it rolled off my tongue  
Like smoothly spoken French he'd say  
Matt smiled & rested a hand on Johnny's shoulder  
A silent understanding passing between them

"I wish the best of luck to the both of you." He said.

We both turned to leaving, getting a few feet before Matt called my name

"Cole," he said, "be back by tonight & I'll have a lil... something for yah." Matt said with a wink, metal covered teeth glistening in the bright lights.

"Aright boss," I purred back.

Johnny tugged me along by a wing Matt personally bestowed upon us  
They were leathery like a bat wing, solid black  
Well Johnny's anyway, mine were mostly solid black except the small black 'M' nearing the base of my wings  
Johnny rolled his eyes at the little mark of "ownership"


	2. Rabbit Hole

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny & Cole make it to earth with minimal injuries, & end up in a club

We began our flight back to the surface  
Our wings working double time as we fought our way through strong winds  
They were there to help ward off angels  
Then we had to tumble down what demons called the "rabbit hole"  
We fell into what most thought was an abyss  
My head hit so many things, including Johnny's at one point in time  
Then we decided to hold onto one another to lessen the injury rate

"Open your wings. Here's our stop!" Johnny said.

My wings unfolded & Johnny helped me as we made our way to the gateway of our home to earth  
To say the least  
Neither of us had a soft welcoming  
Our knees ended up scraped & bleeding  
And we sustained a bunch of jagged cuts & bruises  
I was first to hop up; dusting myself off  
Meanwhile Johnny cussed his ass off as he cleaned himself up

"Dammit, could've given us a warning it be a bumpy ride... The dick." He murmured.

I growled at him & he shrank back  
His head hung low, no one insulted Matt around me  
I'd have their head

"I didn't mean it." He muttered.

I pushed him out the way with one of my wings

"I know you didn't mean it otherwise you'd have no head," I said scoffing. "And hush up, you act like you can't heal yourself!" I added as I breathed in the cool night air.

He shrugged & healed immediately  
Our wings vanished as soon as we made our way into a city  
The streetlights overhead buzzed quietly, giving off an ominous glow to any person walking by  
I held my head high, chest puffed out like I usually walked  
But most girls on this world didn't  
Why?  
Because they had no respect for themselves nor did others pay them it  
I smirked slyly as Johnny & I entered a dark club  
The bouncer smiled at me & frowned at Johnny  
I laced our fingers together

"I know you'd rather not, but shorty here's with me," I said pouting.

The bouncer nodded his head & lifted the rope for us to ease on in  
I know I was fifteen- forever fifteen- but I had my way  
My manipulative, conniving ways

"Shorty? We're both 5'6," Johnny hissed.

"Yea, but I'm allowed to be this tall short shit," I bit back.

Johnny quieted down & I released my hold on his hand  
I waved my hand in front of me & white lettering appeared  
Matt gave a list, a list telling me specifically at order to pick up his trophies  
1\. Brian Haner  
2\. James Sullivan  
3\. Zacky Vengeance

"Mmm, Haner. He's our first soul... Says here he's thirty-two & straight. I'm up!" I said swishing my hand in front of the white letters.

Johnny snorted in response & decided to go to the bar  
He knew Brian would stand no chance against my charm


	3. Objective One: Brian Elwin Haner Jr

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Brian is first on Matt's list. Cole knows he's going from hardest to convince to easiest.

The Haner boy was easy to spot  
Women surrounded him, they pretty much flocked around him like birds, throwing themselves at him  
And he laughed at their cheesy jokes, flashed them dazzling smiles  
I assessed him quickly  
Lean & well muscled, fair skinned, wild raven hair, his right nostril pierced  
Chocolate pools made up his eyes, perfect skin & high cheek bones, his arms inked with decorative tattoos  
They reminded me of Matt, oh how I missed my teddy bear  
I shook my head trying to focus on the task at hand, later was the reward  
That's when his eyes flickered to me  
While I shook my head & my short hair fanned out  
His eyes darkened as he drank in my apparently appealing state  
I kept my eyes to the floor, blushing & smiling as if I had caught him  
I swished to the up beat techno music, twirling until my back was to him  
I felt his eyes burning into my back  
Then he was right behind me  
His front pressed against my back  
Arms curled around my waist to control my movements  
He wanted to grind from what the hard rolling of his hips told me  
So I joined him & pushed my ass up against his crotch  
His breath hitched as he held me tighter against him & ground more roughly against me  
I had to admit, he was hot

His breath gusted over my ear, "How bout we take this somewhere more... private?"

I didn't answer, just turned around to press my lips to his in a chaste kiss  
He pulled me through the crowd & we ended up in a secluded room  
Brian locked the door & pounced  
Pinning me to the bed by my wrists  
Johnny picked the perfect time to materialize  
I pushed Brian back & he looked at me puzzled

"My names Brian if that's what your gonna ask. But the ladies call me Syn, & I'm the sweetest you'll ever taste," he purred lowly.

I laughed  
He didn't know the sin I've tasted  
I pushed him back & Johnny held Brian's hands behind his back

"What the fuck?" Brian growled & tried pulling from Johnny's hold on him.

But he didn't budge  
I smirked at the male before me, holding his jaw

"We're not here to hurt you in any way or form. We want to make you a deal you can't say no to... Would you like to... hear me out Syn?" I said seductive as my hand trailed down the hard planes of his chest.

He stopped resisting, "Go on?"

I smirked at him, "I'd knew you'd agree. Anyhow, how'd you like living in a mansion, with oh I don't know- six other people, sex slaves, & butlers waiting on you hand & foot?"

"I'd love that. Wait- what's the catch? What dirty work will I have to do?" He asked quickly, eyes narrowing.

"Caught me," I laughed, "All you have to do, to get there is protect my partner. His names Shadows, & he thought you'd make a great body guard," I explained.

"And the others living there, the other six? What are they there for?" He asked.

"Again, you caught me. We are two of the six people that will be living there. And we have yet to speak with them, but if they agree, they will also be body guards. That's it, so you get to live, eat, & fuck for free just for being a body guard to someone who'll never be in danger."

He thought it over, "You got yourself a deal..."

"Cole, that's Johnny- speaking of which, Christ please take Brian here to meet Shadows." I ordered.

Johnny muttered a 'follow me' & led Brian out the room  
I waved the list back in front of me & x'd out Brian's name  
'Next? The Reverend Tholomew Plague,' I thought.  
He did have a sick nickname I'd admit


	4. Objective Two: James Owen Sullivan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> James is next on the list, & being James, he's found in the oddest place to bet.

I focused on James, locating him  
He was in an odd place  
A place where people make bets on turtle racing  
Weird!?  
I was fit for tricking him, but I wanted Johnny to do it  
Johnny appeared besides me with a grin on his face  
I already knew what it meant

"He didn't go for it when he saw where it was at uh?" I asked staring at our next person.

Johnny nodded, eyes intense on the lanky, pale guy ten feet from us

"Torture?" I questioned.

Johnny nodded & finally looked at me, eyes questioning  
I waved the list in front of me

"James, goes by Jimmy. He's thirty-two as well, & he is straight but with certain guys he'll go gay... Johnny your up!" I yelled & shoved him into Jimmy as he walked by.

I did take account to Jimmy's fascination of Johnny  
And the way he strutted by, eyes on Johnny the entire time  
I watched slyly  
Johnny rammed into his chest, knocking into him

"I'm sorry! Dammit Cole," Johnny hissed.

But I was already gone  
Watching from a distance  
Drink in hand  
I sipped & grinned at the flustered state Jimmy put Johnny in without even opening his mouth

Jimmy looked confused, "Who are you talking to?"

Johnny chuckled nervously, "Uh, my friend. S-she must've dis-disappeared. Sorry about running into you."

Jimmy smirked at Johnny  
He was attractive too  
Hair styled weird  
A labret piercing, & his body inked as well  
I much enjoyed the hand cuffs around his neck

"It's alright, I'm Jimmy, some call me Rev. Johnny eh?"

Johnny nodded & dropped his eyes from Jimmy's intense blue

"How about I call you babe?" Jimmy asked forwardly.

Johnny smiled softly & cupped Jimmy's chin  
He brought the tall male down to his height & kissed him  
I could tell that it was a French kiss, I could literally see their tongues!  
Not to mention hear it  
It was hot  
I'd admit that  
Damn, I've been admitting a ton of shit today

"That would be fine. Now, if you know of a room..." Johnny trailed off & drug a finger down Jimmy's chest, "That would be great, get my drift Rev?"

Jimmy quirked a brow, "Alrighty then, follow me." He said bowing & using an arm to gesture to an open door.

Johnny began walking towards it  
Jimmy followed him, hands in Johnny's ass pockets as they walked  
I could faintly hear Johnny mumble, 'I have a question to ask you'  
That led to Jimmy shoving Johnny against the door just before they were inside & attacked my companion's mouth

"Johnny you horny bastard." I muttered to myself & crossed out Jimmy's name.

Zacky Vengeance  
Last name on the list  
He'd be the easiest to convince  
For me & Matt  
I smiled & closed the list


	5. Objective Three: Zachary James Baker

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole found it extremely weird when she spoke to Vengeance about the deal. It was unnatural for someone to just agree that easily, yet he did.

I found Vengeance leaning against the hood of a car  
Cigarette between his lips as he took a drag, then looked at me  
His jade green eyes surrounded by dark circles from lack of sleep  
I smiled awkwardly at him & joined him against the car  
Zacky pasted me the cigarette & I didn't wish to be rude so I took a quick drag myself  
Willing myself not to gag on the tainted air

"Wanna work for my boss & I?" I deadpanned & turned to look at him.

"Explain. Everything please," Zacky said simply.

So I did explain everything  
Shadows being Satan himself  
Working in Hell to protect him from nothing  
The others that would be living with him  
Living in a mansion  
Sex slaves  
And the butlers of course  
Zacky nodded once I finished, face blank of all expression  
I wasn't even sure anymore it he was listening  
He released a puff of smoke in the shape of a ring & spoke;

"So, I'll be working with the devil himself, in Hell. I get to live in a mansion with sex slaves, & butlers? And all I have to is be by this guy- Shadows' side?" Zacky asked me plainingly.

"Pretty much, plus you get some powers," I said flatly, "Oh, & wings." I added & unfolded mine for show.

Zacky glanced them over  
Seeming unimpressed  
He lightly grazed them with the tips of his fingers

"Okay."

"That's it?" I asked truly flabbergasted.

Zacky nodded

"That's it."

I nodded slowly  
Taking in everything 

"Alright, follow me." I said leading him out the parking lot.


	6. Sick?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cole finally makes it back to Hell with Zacky, & gets blown off, & then sees Syn.

Zacky & I finally landed at the gates of Hell  
The guards there blocked our path  
I touched my neck & there appeared the collar

"As of you don't know who I am!" I growled, "I'll have Matt smite you where you stand, now move peasants." I said with a flick of my wrist.

They moved & allowed us entry  
I scoffed at them & rolled my eyes

"Degenerates, everyone in this God forsaken land knows who I am! Why must I still be stopped & questioned at the damn gate." I grumbled to myself.

I sighed & glanced at Zacky  
His expression still calm & collected  
Green eyes scanning over his new home  
Watching as new souls floated down  
Only to be burned, or eaten, or decapitated seconds after arrival  
He smirked as he watched he free show  
I cocked a brow at him but returned my gaze to the mansion  
The devil's mansion  
Matt's mansion   
My mansion  
And there stood he himself, arms spread wide as he caught sight of me  
I ran up the stairs & into his arms  
They were strong & inked & warm just like I remembered them to be

"Hey Matty!" I greeted lively.

Matt simply laughed, his whole body shaking

"Cole, you did well. I'm glad you made it home early," Matt said, "And is this the Zacky Vengeance?"

Zacky nodded smoothly & made his way towards us

"That I am. Nice to meet you Shadows, Cole here has told me much about you & your estate. I am looking forward to working for you." Zacky spoke as if it were rehearsed.

Matt shook his hand  
I'd taken account all these men were the same age as Matt  
Thirty-two & were all heavily tattooed  
And it seems as if they'd be best friends  
Maybe that's what Matt's big picture was?  
Having friends relatable to him  
They also shared common interests   
Tattoos obviously  
Girls... well mostly  
All good looking  
And all shared a love of music

"Please, you are welcome in my domain Zacky," Matt said as he led him up the stairs.

Abandoning me complete  
I gapped at him as I followed

 

We all stood in the kitchen of Matt's estate  
Jimmy leaned against the island, a slim brunette at his right, a blonde to his left  
Zacky talked with Johnny as he sipped from his beer  
Matt laughed along with Jimmy as they recalled their days in high school  
I stood alone, my wings curled around me as I watched them  
Matt had ignored me since the guys came  
Was I a pawn in all this?  
Have I been used?  
I shook the unsettling thoughts from my head  
My attention was redirected to a figure standing in the doorway of the kitchen  
They going unnoticed by everyone else  
I made my wings vanish & discreetly made my way over to the figure  
It was Synyster Gates  
A woman had her arm around his waist as he leaned against the door frame  
He was trembling slightly, & caving in on himself   
I was shocked at his condition  
He was terribly pale  
Hair slicked down with sweat  
His skin had a light sheen of it too  
His fearful brown eyes met mine as I reached a hand to his forehead   
I pulled it back quickly, he was burning up

"Stacy," I said the slave looking at me, "Take Mr.Gates to his room. Stay with him until I'm there, alright?"

Stacy nodded, eyes remaining on the floor as she helped Syn hobble up the stairs  
I felt bad for him really  
Stacy on the other hand?  
She's doing fine  
I walked over to Matt & pressed into his side  
His hazel eyes finally on me for once

"Sup babe?" He questioned me.

"Mmm, nothing. Listen, Im'ma go upstairs. I've been a little... woozy lately," I spoke softly.

The twinkle in his eyes vanished  
I wasn't lying either, I hadn't been feeling well for the past month  
And Matt had been worrying but let me be  
Knowing I'd tell him if it was serious  
He leaned down to press a kiss to my head

"Alright, just call me if yah need anything." He said into my hair.

I sighed not wanting to leave his side  
Whenever I was sick before he'd tell me to call a butler or slave  
But this was a first he told me to call him personally


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This one contains some Jimmy&Johnny action ;D enjoy!

I knocked before pushing open Syn's door  
Stacy sat in a chair far from a shirtless & pant less Synyster Gates  
I knew he was built but... Damn  
I looked at Stacy begrudgingly  
She shrank further into the chair

"He didn't want me near him." She muttered.

I walked by her & glanced over my shoulder, "Leave."

She stood, bowed, & quickly left  
I sighed & removed my leather jacket, laying it on the back of a chair  
I sat next to Syn, grabbing a cold rag & put it to his head  
He hissed & tried pushing my hand away  
I snatched his wrist, scaring him still  
I sighed & met his eyes  
He was scared  
And hurt  
I couldn't blame him  
Matt never did it this bad before  
I knew Matt did a number on his back & I couldn't phantom the pain Syn was going through

"Sorry, I just want to help." I murmured softly, brushing a few strands from his face.

He flopped his head back against the pillow, "Yea okay, you put me in the predicament." Syn said quietly.

I merely ignored it & dabbed his sweaty forehead  
I sighed & slightly hunched over

"I know & I'm starting to regret it..." I said in a hushed whisper.

Syn's eyes were closed  
Breathing even  
Face flawless as ever  
I assumed him asleep  
Until he grabbed my hand, holding it in his own  
His eyes pleading

"Help me escape then," Syn suggested.

I pulled back my hand as if his touched burn

"I can't, I love Matt. I could never go against him, I'm sorry but even if you did escape. Then what?" I asked looking st him, hands clasped in my lap.

"I could go home, back to my good life-"

"You mean the life where you lived alone? The one where you couldn't get a job because of your tattoos? The good life where you couldn't keep a steady relationship without fucking some other girl?" I asked harshly, eyes flaring to their blue.

Syn went silent

"Sorry, just let me help you. If- if I could help you in that way, I would without a doubt... Yah know, I wasn't always a demon, I was an angel of the lord's once," I said wiping away the sweat on Syn's body.

His breathing hitching at times from the coolness of the cloth  
Hiss, & mews falling from his lips as I cleaned his skin  
I reached around & had him flip onto his stomach  
His back was in terrible condition  
He had welts on his back, the skin irritated & open  
He was bleeding pretty bad, though some blood had already dried  
So it could've been much worse  
I wiped down his back, & put on some Neosporin, then gauze bandaging   
He slipped on a wife beater as he sat up & looked at me

"C'mere," Syn spoke, his velvety smooth tone alluring.

So I obeyed & approached him, my wings out & the tips of them tingling as he hugged me

"Thank you." Syn spoke into my hair.

I nodded & pulled away  
And he kissed me  
Lips warm & inviting against mine  
There was a quiet noise & Syn's wings were folding around me  
Brown eyes narrowing at the door as he held me close to him  
It was Matt  
He didn't seem phased by the closeness of Syn & I   
Surprisingly 

"Shadows," Gates hissed distasteful.

Matt glared at the demon but his gaze softened upon meeting mine

"You feeling better?" He asked approaching us, eyes never leaving Syn's.

I nodded & slipped out his grasp, & wings  
Syn made a frustrated noise, he seemed much more... him  
With a final glare Syn left the room, wings tucked tightly against his back  
Matt turned back to me, his wings hovering around me  
Unsure if to close further around me, or just remain at a distance

"You feeling better?" He asked curling his arms around me slowly.

I nodded into his chest

"What were you doing in here?" He asked curiously.

I picked up the sharpness of his tone  
As I was about to answer my mouth felt dry  
Throat constricted  
I don't know why I could tell him why I was in here  
I had a feeling telling him would get Syn hurt

"Nevermind, how's my vixen going?" Matt asked nuzzling my jaw.

My hands settled on his hips  
And tucked my face into the side of his neck

"'M fine," I said into his skin.

Matt pulled me away, looking at me  
His hazel eyes intent on figuring out the problem

"C'mon, bed time." He said picking me up bridal style & carrying me to our room.

I didn't fight back  
I was sore from the landing back at earth  
My wings still bruised & scraped  
My shoulder aching  
I had knots in my back & neck  
I sagged against him, drawing my head up to rest against his chest  
His breathing even, heartbeat strong & steady 

"Hey Matt, where yah been?" Came Jimmy's happy voice, "Oh sorry." Hr apologized upon seeing me.

Matt smiled up at him, "Yea, probably gonna hit the hay. Cole's pretty tired, why? Something wrong?" He asked.

Jimmy shook his head, "Nah, we already went on patrol. Places secure, but we were gonna watch a movie, we wanted to see if you guys wanted to join." He explained.

Matt looked it me & kissed my head

"Wanna watch a movie?" He asked.

I yawned & nodded, regardless my body resented the idea  
Matt's lips tugged upwards into a toothy smile  
I never go tired of his deep dimples, I had some too but not as deep, nor cute

 

We (Jimmy & Johnny) decided on 'Mortal Instruments' after discussing (arguing) why we should watch it  
Jimmy won because he shoved Johnny against the wall & meshed his lips to the smaller  
And Johnny went limp against him & wrapped his legs around the narrow hips of the taller, & more dominant   
Hands tangling in Jimmy's hair, & tongue spearing into his mouth causing him to moan & snap forward his lower half into Johnny's   
Johnny moaned & held tighter to Jimmy, as if he were his lifeline

"Okay you two! We get it, you wanna fuck each others brains out," Zacky said with a laugh.

I cracked a smile as I reentered the living room & saw the two  
Reluctantly they pulled away, a sliver of saliva still connecting them  
Jimmy smirked, eyes hazed over at Zacky  
While Johnny muttered a 'fuck you' & rolled his hips against Jimmy's one last time before reengaging himself from him  
Johnny dragged jimmy over to the chair & pushed him down, then sat in the v of his long legs  
Zacky had taken refuge in a recliner, & Syn sat on the farthest side of the couch  
Away from Matt who occupied the other end  
The unneeded tension between the two was as thick as a wall  
And just as potent as napalm

"Just start the damn movie," I said as I sat between Matt's legs.

I leaned back against the couch & rested my head on his thigh  
The movie began & everyone quieted down  
Zacky sat with his favorite slave, Alexandra  
Syn sat with Stacy, arm around her waist as he stared at the tv  
Jimmy was laying back on the couch  
Johnny on his lap with his hand on Jimmy's shoulder, & he wrapped Jimmy's long arms around his waist  
I smiled at them  
They were an adorable couple  
I turned my attention back to the movie, enjoying the new company


	8. Knots & Kinks (In Other Words Matt has Talented Hands)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Title says it all

By the end of the movie everyone had fallen asleep  
Expect for me, my back was killing me & the angle I sat against Matt wasn't helping  
I shifted away from him careful not to wake him  
But his eyes opened & he looked at me questioningly 

"Cole seriously, are you alright?" He asked resting his hands on my shoulders.

He immediately began to knead the muscles there   
And I inhaled sharply because it hurt so much  
But felt so good all the same

"Why are you so tense, what's with these knots? Cole is this what's been bugging you?" Matt asked using his skillful hands to soothe my aching shoulders.

I yelped quietly when he hurt a very troublesome spot  
He focused on that knot in particular, pads of his fingers pushing against my skin delicately  
I arched into the touch

"Follow me," he said stopping his menstruations.

I groaned & followed him to our bedroom  
Coldren was asleep in his bed off in the corner of the room  
He was our three headed dog, & his father was the protecter of Hell's gate  
Cerberus   
Matt had me lay down on the bed  
I waited as he dug through the bedside table to return moments later  
He popped open the lid to a small bottle  
The smell of vanilla hit my nose, it smelled heavenly (haha)  
As I was about to turn around Matt sat on my legs, & he began to massage my back once more  
I moaned quietly, my toes curling & my bones popping as I arched more into his skilled hands

"You like?" He said teasingly.

I could literally see the smile in his tone  
I nodded & turned my head to watch him from my peripheral vision  
He focused his eyes on the kink in my back  
Hazel eyes filled with determination  
A faint smile finding its way on his face as a moaned escaped from me  
Finally the kinks were out, & my tension filled muscles laid flat as suppose to  
I sighed in contentment & flipped over onto my back  
Matt scooted up slightly so his weight rested on my pelvis  
He merely looked at me, only love in his eyes  
He looked at few people like that  
In fact it was only Johnny & I he looked at like that  
Now he looks at Zacky, Jimmy, & even Syn like that  
They were his family in a matter of seconds  
They just clicked

"Now how are you feeling?" He asked me kindly.

His large hands cradling my face  
I blinked as he brushed hair from my eyes

"Better, way better. But Matty, I'm still having headaches & even though that massage was bomb as fuck- like you- I feel the pain nagging me," I said truly worried. "And I haven't the slightest clue what could be wrong." I said honest.

He closed his eyes & leaned his forehead against mine  
He reopened his eyes

"Okay, we'll take you to the doctors. Im'ma go set up an appointment for tomorrow morning, kay Cole," he pecked my lips & pressed a kiss to the tip of my nose.

I grinned & kissed his pierced lips quickly, & nodded  
He climbed off the bed & left to locate his phone  
He returned speaking with someone

"What's wrong? Well, she's been woozy, sore, hasn't eaten normal for a month- yea, she's been having headaches almost every day. Alright, seven tomorrow. Thank you bye."

"Well?" I questioned sitting up.

He smirked, "Being the king of Hell does have it's perks. Appointments seven."

I yawned & wrapped myself in the blankets  
Matt laughed & climbed in after me  
His skin warm against mine, & when I shivered involuntarily he draped an arm over my waist

"Good, sooner we can get shit straightened the fuck out..." I grumbled tiredly.

Matt chuckled from behind me & kissed the back of my ear


	9. Morning People (JimmyXJohnny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jimmy & Johnny's time to shine in this chapter, little bit of smut :D

Normal POV: 

Frantic  
As everyone would describe the following morning  
Everyone was rushing to get ready, they all wanted to come  
Even Syn got ready, pulling on his clothes sluggishly  
Jimmy was first ready & helped Johnny dress  
Which ended up Johnny trying to escape Jimmy's clutches 

"James Owen Sullivan gimme my pants this instant!" Johnny said as Jimmy ran into the bathroom.

Johnny followed him which wasn't the brightest idea  
He ended up straddling Jimmy on the edge of the tub for his pants

"Please Jimbo, can I have back my pants?" Johnny asked sweetly, batting his lashes.

"Mmmm... blow me?" Jimmy asked playful.

Johnny pouted but reluctantly slid down to his knees  
Jimmy was playing but... Hey, whose he to deny Johnny's offer?  
Not him, that's who  
Johnny unzipped Jimmy's fly & tugged down both his jeans, & boxers just under his balls  
He wrapped his hand around the base of Jimmy & slowly pumped the length  
As soon as Jimmy was hard he swallowed his cock  
Tongue flickering over the head, & sensitive underside  
Jimmy gripped the tub's edge & tried not thrusting into Johnny's mouth  
Johnny held fast to his partner's narrow hips as he sucked greedily on the red head of his organ  
Pants, moans, & his name fell from the taller's mouth  
He curled his fingers around the base once more, jerking him as he traced patterns on Jimmy's cock  
Jimmy couldn't hold back & was slightly mad Johnny started using his hand, but glad he was able to fuck something  
He snapped his hips into Johnny's tight fist, groaning in pleasure  
Head thrown back blissfully  
Johnny thought he was the most beautiful thing he'd laid eyes on

"Fuck- I'm close." Jimmy grit out, eyes hazed over.

Johnny began to suck once again, allowing Jimmy the pleasure of fucking his mouth  
A hand curled tightly in his short hair, teeth clenched as his thrusts became erratic  
Desperate almost

"Yes... Yes- Johnny!" Jimmy moaned loudly.

The warm, salty taste of Jimmy's cum weighed heavily on Johnny's tongue  
It wasn't unpleasant to say the least  
Johnny made sure Jimmy was completely done before looking directly into his icy blue eyes  
He swallowed & Jimmy moaned at the sight as some of his cum leaked out the side of Johnny's mouth  
He swiped it away with a thumb & sucked it off himself  
Eyes lulling back momentarily before kissing the shorter man  
Tongues battling each other in pure passion; Love  
Jimmy released Johnny when air was needed  
Both panting from exertion, Jimmy didn't even bother to fix his pants  
Thank god Johnny put Jimmy's dick back in his pants, otherwise Jimmy would've walked around with it out  
Seriously

"Hey fucktards! What'yada- oh, nevermind," Cole yelled as she pushed open the door.

Johnny was shimming into his jeans & looked at her  
Blushing deeply  
Jimmy merely stared at her, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth

She raised a brow, "Having fun you two?" Cole teased.

Johnny flipped her up as he brushed his teeth  
Jimmy literally could care less what people saw him to do Johnny  
So he got up & hugged Johnny from behind, & pressed the smaller against the sink with his pelvis  
Johnny moaned sultry & a shiver danced down Cole's spine

"Damn. Invite Matt & I some other time," Cole commented quietly.

Jimmy heard & looked over his shoulder at her

"Will do. We about to leave?"

Cole nodded & left the two

 

The hospital was super boring & creepy as any  
Especially when in Hell  
They all filed into the room  
Syn hissed in distaste when zacky accidentally stepped on his shoe, & Zacky answered back with a snarl  
Cole hit them (Zacky) upside the head & looked at the doctor as he cleared his throat  
He asked what was wrong & Matt explained  
The doctor looked at his clipboard, thinking

"I'm going to ask some personal questions. If you'd like they may leave the room." The doctor said eyeing the others.

Matt glanced at them, & waved them off

"Their fine. What questions?" Matt asked.

The doctor shifted uneasy  
Matt was annoyed  
And the doctor knew exactly who he was

"Okay, Cole, are you sexually active?"

"Yes."

"One or many partners?"

"One, dude you know exactly who I'm dating." Cole said sharply.

"Okay, then it should be obvious what is going on here." He stated matter of fact.

Matt growled at him but Cole rested a hand on his shoulder

"What are you talking about?" Syn asked sharply.

It was the first time he'd spoken since the torture  
He narrowed his eyes at the doctor

"Your pregnant." The doctor looked at Cole, then the others, "Cole's pregnant, it explains everything really. Quite obvious, a twelve year old could have easily figured-"

He was cut off when Syn snarled at him

"Pregnant?" Johnny gasped.

The doctor nodded, "Yes, & she's a healthy some no worries. Just remember no soda, or alcohol. And exercise is advised as well."

"Dammit, no Monsters... But exercise is what I do-"

Matt cut off Cole when he cleared his throat  
Everyone looked at him

"Yes?" The doctor questioned pointedly.

"Alright, Cole can go without those things. But, what about sex?" Matt asked.

An amused smile played on Cole's face as she raised a brow at a blushing Matt

"It is okay up until the baby's due date."

Matt remained quiet but winked at Cole  
She blushed & hid it in Syn's shoulder  
Syn snorted, rolled his eyes, & ruffled her hair  
Matt didn't like Syn, but had to admit they were adorable

 

They all climbed into the SUV, matt driving

"Matt, how about we get food?" Jimmy suggested.

Everyone's eyes widened, only Cole & Johnny were allowed to call him that  
Matt looked at Jimmy who sat besides him & smiled

"Good idea. Cole, have a place?" Matt asked watching her from the rearview mirror.

Cole stopped poking Syn & looked up

"I know a bomb pizza place." She suggested.


End file.
